sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
April Stewart
| birth_place = Truckee, California | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = Gracie Lazar, Jane Smith | children = 1 | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1980–present | homepage = }} April Stewart (born February 8, 1968) is an American voice actress. Career Stewart is best known for providing the voices of several female characters in the animated comedy series South Park alongside fellow voice actress Mona Marshall. Stewart is the voice of Wendy Testaburger, Liane Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Carol McCormick, Shelley Marsh, Mayor McDaniels, Principal Victoria and numerous other characters starring in South Park. She is also the voice of Maria Rivera on Nickelodeon's El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and the voice of Raava and Fire Lord Izumi in The Legend of Korra. Also, she voiced Bloody Mary, the main antagonist of the video game Infamous: Festival of Blood. Personal life Born and raised in Truckee, California, Stewart started acting at the age of 12. Her father, Freddie Stewart, was a singer with the Tommy Dorsey Orchestra. She gave birth to her first child, a daughter, in 2008. Filmography Film *''A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise'' – Consuelo Hogfish, Penguin Rosie *''Kung Fu Magoo'' – Was-Elizabeth, Girl with Phone *''Valet Girls'' – Rosalind *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' – Seagull *''Wreck-It Ralph'' – Additional Voices Television *''American Dad!'' – Salima, Bahir *''Avengers Assemble'' – Lady Zartra, Power Princess, Additional Voices *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' - Kathie Lee Gifford, Beyoncé *''Danny Phantom'' – Karri Turner *''DC Super Hero Girls'' – Granny Goodness *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' – Maria Rivera *''Endurance Challenge: Mordred's Isle'' – Alochra, Countess *''Evil Con Carne'' – Cataclysma, Troop Terror (Ep. "League of Destruction") *''The Legend of Korra'' – Raava, Fire Lord Izumi *''The Loud House'' - Scout Leader (Ep. "Patching Things Up") *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Additional Voices *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' – Marci McFist *''Regular Show'' – Susan, Giant Susan (Ep. "Benson Be Gone") *''Sofia the First'' – Additional Voices *''South Park'' – Various Voices *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' – Various Voices *''Winx Club'' – Vanessa and Eldora (Nickelodeon dub) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' – Selene Video games *''Age of Empires III'' – Queen Isabella *''BioShock Infinite'' – Additional Voices *''The Cave'' – Twins' Mother *''Dishonored'' – Empress Jessamine, The Heart *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' – Christie *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' – Christie *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Christie *''Deadpool'' – Death, Developer #3, Brawler Female *''Destiny'' – Petra Venj, Awoken Pilot, City Civilian *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' – Lucrecia Crescent *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' – Additional Voices *''Evolve'' – Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XII'' – Mjrn *''Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional Voices *''God of War III'' – Aphrodite *''Guild Wars'' – Narrator, Female Hero (Prophecies, Nightfall & Eye of the North) *''Guild Wars 2'' (Heart of Thorns) – Human Female Player *''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate'' – Additional Voices *''Infamous: Festival of Blood'' – Bloody Mary *''Infamous Second Son'' – Additional Voices *''Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors'' – Wu Sister #3, Rabbit #2, Wu Minion #2 *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' – Justice Strauss *''Marvel Heroes'' – Jean Grey, Psylocke, Earth-X Thor *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' – Ms. Marvel, Hussar, Namorita *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' – Ms. Marvel, Namorita *''Mass Effect'' – Additional Voices *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' – Soldiers, Extras *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' – Xara, Cam,http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167417344101/am-i-allowed-to-ask-who-voices-cam Additional Voices *''Resonance of Fate'' – Cardinal Barbarella, Veronique *''Valkyria Chronicles'' – Selvaria Bles, Yoko Martens *''WildStar'' – Cassian Female, Mechari Female *''World of Warcraft: Legion'' – Helya, Mayla Highmountain *''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor'' - Garona Halforcen, Rulkan *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' – Kayla Silverfox References External links * Category:1968 births Category:American child actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Truckee, California Category:Actresses from California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses